


gaze

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [29]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, maybe? - Freeform, mild Voyeurism ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: It's how Levi's lashes block the light from his eyes whenever he looks down, how it reflects against the cool colour of his irises whenever he catches Erwin's gaze. It makes Erwin feel sexy in a way he did not think he could feel doing something so mundane. But Levi has always done strange things to him.





	gaze

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know what to name this so-  
> 'Day 29'! (the last one I changed, I promise)

There's always been something about Levi's eyes, that reeled Erwin in. Something about this cold, hardness of his gaze when Erwin knows there's so much underneath. He could tell even back then, when their eyes met for the first time in the underground.

Getting to know Levi, learning him in the years that followed, has taught Erwin a lot about who Levi is and _how_ he is. Levi is not an expressive person, not with words, neither with gestures. But everything he really wants to say, he tells with his eyes, if only people knew how to look at them. It's a small wonder Erwin ended up falling in love with him.

It did not seem like he had much of a chance at first either, but Levi saw something in him too. Maybe it took Erwin way too long to realise that this cool gaze in Levi's eyes was devotion, but he figured it out eventually. And now not a day goes by where Erwin doesn't secretly long for that gaze.

He did not even have to ask for it. He rarely does. Levi just gets him like this, maybe even more so than Erwin could ever understand himself. So when Levi lingers by the door, Erwin doesn't urge him to do anything. Part of him would like to, because he's been craving all day, but they do have all night.

Erwin lights some candles to get more light into the room, straightening his sheets because he knows Levi likes things neat. It doesn't seem to matter much when he sits down on the bed to take off his boots, but the way Levi looks at him tells Erwin he appreciates it anyway. He still hasn't moved though, doesn't, even when Erwin has already taken off his boots, working on his gear. He stops eventually to look up at Levi, not insecure, but curious about what he's thinking.

Levi hardly budges to Erwin's questions eyes however, shifting only to cross his arms and lean back against the door frame.

"Go on," he says, nudging his chin toward Erwin as if the words weren't enough to explain what he means. It doesn't tell Erwin anything about what Levi is thinking, but he continues without question anyway, loosening straps and belts till his gear comes off.

With still no movement from the door, Erwin looks back up then, not sure where to go from here, but Levi seems content right where he is. He doesn't say anything this time either, but he does turn half-way to lock the door, his eyes never leaving Erwin.

It seems like a subtle gesture, as well as painfully obvious one, though the fact that Levi remains still by the door after, puzzles Erwin. He did expect Levi to join him after all, though right now he seems to have no intention of doing so.

His eyes remain too, deep and dark and cool, enough to send a shiver down Erwin's spine when he lets himself be looked at like that. And as if Levi was waiting for that, his eyes drop. It's just for a second, a hint when his gaze catches Erwin's chest only to return to where it was before. And still, it's enough for Erwin, enough for him to realise it's far more obvious than he was trying to make it feel.

Levi blinks once when Erwin's hands grasp for his own collar, maybe another hint telling Erwin he's doing the right thing. Not that it truly matters here. Erwin can't do anything wrong right now, not after so long. So he takes it, pulling at the fabric of his shirt to start unbuttoning it, working his way from the top all the way down. And though Levi remains standing by the door, his eyes follow Erwin's hands now.

They catch every move, how Erwin leaves his shirt hanging for a moment to take off his belt. He even places everything neatly on the bed next to him, to make sure Levi is not distracted by any mess he leaves behind. And it's working, Levi's eyes never straying from Erwin's body for even a second, attentive when he shrugs off his shirt and then moves on to his trousers.

Erwin has to admit, it feels a little strange to be watched so closely doing something so mundane. After all, Erwin dresses and undresses every day, and with Levi so far away, it doesn't seem like it should be sexual. Yet Erwin feels himself getting hot all the same.

There's something about the way Levi looks at him, not just the fact that he does. It's how his lashes block the light from his eyes whenever he looks down, how it reflects against the cool colour of his irises whenever he catches Erwin's gaze. It makes Erwin feel sexy in a way he did not think he could feel simply taking off his clothes. But Levi has always done strange things to him.

It shouldn't be a surprise that Erwin finds himself already bulging his underwear by the time he's gotten his trousers off, but he still looks at the odd sight for a second. When he looks up after, he realises Levi is seeing it too, and judging by the amount of time it takes him to notice Erwin staring at him, he's quite enthralled.

Silence sticks, because in that moment Erwin finds no words to say, and Levi seems confident without them. So instead of trying, Erwin moves on, grabbing for his underwear.

Levi's eyes catch the movement fast, feeling hotter than they did just a moment ago. Erwin is not sure how a gaze can feel hot, but he doesn't dwell on the thought. Instead, he pulls at the fabric in his grip, dragging it down over his thighs slowly to show Levi just how hard he's gotten already.

It feels a bit, naughty, in a strange way. But Erwin is long over feeling embarrassed about his own desires in front of Levi. He never had to, so he sees no reason to start now. Especially not when Levi's eyes tell him he's enjoying it too.

With all his clothes gone, Erwin shuffles back on the bed, a quiet invitation because he has nothing else to take off now. It seems about the right time for Levi to step in, but surprisingly enough, he doesn't budge from the door. Though he does finally break that silence.

"Go on," he says, much like before, though his voice sounds different now. It's thicker, hotter, matching the way he looks at Erwin. It doesn't quite add up in Erwin's mind, the fact that Levi stays unmoving when he looks so hungry, but it doesn't feel like a bad thing.

"Touch it," Levi adds, revealing a thought so simple Erwin did not manage to catch it by himself. "I wanna see it."

It's so obvious now, so simple Erwin feels like a fool for not getting it. All of this, Levi keeping his distance, simply meant he wants Erwin to truly enjoy what he's been craving. His eyes, watching, seeing just how much Erwin is affected by that gaze. It makes Erwin want to laugh, but Levi's eyes aren't the only thing able to affect him. His words do too, and what he just said, definitely gave Erwin a chill.

Without hesitation, Erwin grabs for his cock then, making the movement quick so he doesn't have to look away from Levi's eyes for too long. When he looks back up however, Levi's eyes are already where Erwin's hand is, though Erwin can't say it disappoints him.

He can feel it, how it affects him, the heat that pumps his blood low, cock getting heavier. And Erwin realises, he hasn't done this in quite a while now. Touching himself like this. It's usually Levi touching him, Erwin touching Levi, just a quick stroke before he slides into that tight heat between Levi's legs, a desperate squeeze before Levi gives him a hand.

The memories serve well to get Erwin's hand to move, a quick stroke that feels desperate and hungry even though they've only just begun. It makes Levi smile too, like he's just had the same thought, his eyes wicked when they catch Erwin's, spurring him on.

"That's it," he murmurs when Erwin gives himself another stroke, stopping at the tip to collect some pre-cum with his thumb. "Show me how you like it."

It's unusual, to hear Levi say something so voluntarily dirty this early on, but Erwin would be lying if he told himself he didn't like it. It already feels so good, and Erwin feels no shame letting the first moan slip.

Levi shifts when he hears it, but doesn't move to approach the bed, keeping his distance, his burning gaze that makes Erwin feel like his hand won't be enough. But he can feel the heat rise every time he looks at Levi, always realising all over again how he's looking at him. How his eyes watch every move Erwin makes, every stroke that goes up or down, every time Erwin's thumb presses against the tip of his cock.

"You look so good like this Erwin," Levi huffs after giving Erwin a moment to ride that feeling. And the words do throw Erwin off, his hand stopping for a moment when he has to concentrate on the shiver that rocks his body.

Of course, it's not like Levi has never told him this before. He tells Erwin all the time how beautiful he is, not only with his eyes, but with his words too. Still, right now, it feels almost overwhelming to hear. Because right now Erwin is truly just taking advantage of Levi like this, high on this own selfish desire of being watched by his eyes over anything else. And Levi still tells him he loves it.

It shouldn't surprise Erwin. Levi's always been a giver. More so than he takes the pleasure for himself. But they have found a balance, somewhere along the way, so right now Erwin feels it doesn't matter all that much. Right now he feels like he has a right to be selfish like this. So instead of arguing for Levi to act on his own desire too, Erwin shifts on the bed, spreading his legs.

He groans when he catches Levi gaze falling right where he wanted it to, legs quivering when he strokes up his length. And while he doesn't act on it right that moment, Erwin can, without a doubt, spot the bulge in Levi's trousers.

It makes Erwin feel even hotter, like a sight to behold when all it takes for Levi to get hard, is him getting off on his eyes. And then Erwin sees no reason to hold back, to imagine all the things he would usually imagine if Levi wasn't here. It's been a long time since Erwin had to do that, but he can still picture it. He can picture it now, Levi taking that step forward, kissing him. He can imagine Levi's mouth to slip, moving lower to touch at his neck, suck at his nipples. So Erwin uses his free hand and brings it up to his chest, running a thumb over his nipple to get that sensation.

It doesn't feel the same, but still good when Erwin blinks at Levi from across the room, sees him catch that movement. He makes a little sound too when Erwin moans, so Erwin does it again. The sensation shoots right down to his groin too, the same way it would if Levi was the one touching him like this. So Erwin keeps at it, strokes getting faster when he tweaks his nipples between his fingers, moaning out Levi's name to catch him rub the bulge between his legs.

It's just one, quick stroke, something to tide Levi over with his eyes still too busy focusing on Erwin, and though part of Erwin feels he shouldn't, he does get off on it. How Levi can't take his eyes off of him, his gaze still hot and burning, dancing back and forth between Erwin's hands, his eyes whenever Erwin calls his name.

It's a steady way up from there, a steady rise of the heat Erwin feels in his stomach. His movements gradually become faster, he pinches a little harder, and moans a little louder. Levi's presence is the only constant in all of that, his eyes still burning, still watching, driving Erwin closer and closer to the edge. It gets to a point where Erwin feels like coming any second for what seems like minutes, his breath coming out in harsh grunts, hips shaking, toes curling.

But the edge is high this time, and Erwin searches Levi's gaze, desperate for that last push. Part of him feels so good he doesn't even want it to end, but he's starting to sweat too and he's not sure how long he can keep pushing like this.

" _Levi,_ " Erwin moans out, a desperately plea even though he is not sure what he's asking for. Or maybe he did.

"Yes," Levi says, his voice rough and thick with heat, enough to make Erwin shiver. And when his eyes meet Erwin's, they're all he needed.

He comes with a shout and trembling limbs, toes curling against the sheets because it just feels that good. And Erwin rides it for all it's worth, catching Levi's eyes watching him cum all over his own stomach because he just can't get enough of it.

When the pleasure finally subsides, Erwin feels tired out, limbs dropping onto the bed, not caring much about the mess he made. He's so focused on catching his breath that he doesn't hear Levi crossing the room either, but he definitely feels the warm hands on his thighs, the soft lips that come for his before Erwin can even as much as blink.

When Erwin opens his eyes after, Levi is smiling at him. Even his lips curl up, though most of it Erwin can still see in his eyes.

"Good job," Levi tells him, revealing that he's still far from sated. Erwin can hear his voice dripping with it, the heat, the fact that he was just standing by. Erwin reaches for him then, but Levi doesn't linger, pulling away to press a kiss to one of Erwin's nipples because he definitely caught that hint.

"You're so hot," he murmurs against Erwin's skin, continuing down over his chest, all the way to his stomach. "You have no idea."

Levi's tongue scrapes at Erwin's skin after the words, lapping at the cum Erwin did not have the mind to wipe at yet. But when glances down to see Levi's burning eyes gaze up at him, Erwin doesn't think he has to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The actual prompt was BDSM for this one, but- I don't know I just didn't manage to write it. It's such a sensibile subject too and I just don't know enough about it, so I didn't want to butcher it  
> I'm not sure what the kink is here - is there a name for a kink of being watched doing sexy stuff? Probably, but I don't know :'D I'm not sure it deserves the tag voyerism either, but, hey. I'm like, a newbie all over again after so long, right? That counts  
> THat said, this is like, hardly smut I feel. I'm not sure it deserves the explicit either, but I dunno if it's mild enough for Mature.  
> I just haven't written any form of smut in so long I think I forgot how to - and truth be told I just kinda wanna finish this series already  
> The next prompt is actually already finished, though I might take some time to at least pretend I looked it over - and say goodbye :')


End file.
